List of alternate history fiction
This is a list of alternate history fiction, sorted by type. Novels by date of publication 15th century * 1490. Tirant lo Blanch by Joanot Martorell, a knight from Brittany stops the Turks from taking Constantinople. 19th century * 1845. P.'s Correspondence by Nathaniel Hawthorne, a New Englander is treated as a madman because of being able to perceive a different a reality in which long-dead famous people are still alive (though not necessarily well) in 1845: the poets Burns, Byron, Shelley, and Keats, the actor Edmund Kean, the British politician George Canning and even Napoleon Bonaparte. * 1895. Aristopia by Castello Holford, the earliest settlers in Virginia discover a reef made of solid gold and are able to build a Utopian society in North America. 1910s * 1913. Der Tunnel by Bernhard Kellermann, an idealistic engineer, wants to build a tunnel at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean connecting America with Europe. 1930s * 1931. If It Had Happened Otherwise edited by J. C. Squire, a collection of alternate history essays. * 1935. It Can't Happen Here by Sinclair Lewis, Berzelius "Buzz" Windrip is elected President of the United States on a populist platform, which will eventually turn into fascism. * 1939. Lest Darkness Fall by L. Sprague de Camp, an American archaeologist is transported to 6th century Rome (AD 535). 1950s * 1952. The Sound of His Horn by John William Wall, a British naval lieutenant awakens in a Nazi controlled world 102 years on from World War II. * 1953. Bring the Jubilee by Ward Moore, the South was not defeated in the American Civil War because it won the Battle of Gettysburg. 1960s * 1962. The Man in the High Castle by Philip K. Dick, set in a world where the Axis powers won World War II. * 1966. The Gate of Time by Philip José Farmer, an Iroquois combat pilot finds himself in a world where the New World is underwater and Native Americans settled in Eastern Europe. * 1968. The Last Starship from Earth by John Boyd, Jesus Christ became a revolutionary agitator and assembles an army to overthrow the Roman Empire, and established a theocracy that has lasted until the twentieth century. * 1968. Pavane by Keith Roberts, Queen Elizabeth I of England was assassinated, and in the ensuing disorder, the Spanish Armada was successful in suppressing Protestantism. * 1969. The Bomb That Failed (British, The Last Year of the Old World) by Ronald W. Clark, The failure of the Trinity test in June 1945 leads to an American invasion of Japan. 1970s * 1970. All Evil Shed Away by Archie Roy, Due to the assassination of Winston Churchill in 1940, Nazi Germany wins World War II and is locked in a cold war with the United States. * 1971. Lighter than a Feather by David Westheimer, The Americans invade Japan in November 1945 as part of Operation Downfall. * 1972. The Iron Dream by Norman Spinrad, Adolf Hitler emigrates from Germany to America and used his modest artistic skills to become first a pulp-SF illustrator and later a science fiction writer. * 1972. Tunnel Through the Deeps by Harry Harrison, Moors won the battle of Navas de Tolosa on July 16, 1212 on the Iberian peninsula, John Cabot discovered America, and George Washington was shot as a traitor. * 1973. For Want of a Nail by Robert N. Sobel, the American Revolution failed and the British colonies become the Confederation of North America (CNA), while the defeated rebels go into exile in Spanish Tejas, eventually founding the United States of Mexico (USM). * 1973. The Ultimate Solution by Eric Norden, a world resulting from a total Nazi and Imperial Japanese victory in World War II and partition of the world between them. * 1974. Das Königsprojekt by Carl Amery, the Roman Catholic church attempts to restore the House of Stuart to the English throne by altering history through the use of a time machine invented by Leonardo da Vinci. * 1976. The Alteration by Kingsley Amis, Martin Luther, rather than beginning the Protestant Reformation, became pope. * 1978. And Having Writ… by Donald R. Bensen, four aliens arrive on Earth in 1908 and try to advance human technology so they could return home. * 1978. Gloriana by Michael Moorcock, Queen Gloriana rules over "Albion", an alternative British Empire that rules over America and Asia. * 1978. SS-GB by Len Deighton, is a detective novel set in 1941 Britain in which the Germans have successfully occupied the country. 1980s * 1980 The Divide by William Overgard, a novel set in 1976, thirty years after Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan have defeated the United States during World War II * 1983. The Burning Mountain: A Novel of the Invasion of Japan by Alfred Coppel, during World War II, a lightning strike at the Trinity test postpones deployment of the atomic bomb, forcing the U.S. to invade Japan. * 1983. The Dragon Waiting: A Masque of History by John M. Ford, fantasy alternate history combining vampires, the Medicis, and the convoluted English politics surrounding Edward IV and Richard III. * 1983. A Rebel in Time by Harry Harrison, a racist colonel wants to change history by helping the CSA win the American Civil War. * 1983. Trinity's Child by William Prochnau, depicts a nuclear war waged between the United States of America and the Soviet Union. * 1984. The Bush Soldiers by John Hooker, the Japanese have successfully conquered and occupied most of the coastal fringe of Australia. * 1984. West of Eden by Harry Harrison, the asteroid that struck Earth 65 million years ago causing the mass extinction level event which wiped-out most of the reptiloids never happened. * 1985. The Proteus Operation by James P. Hogan, a group of military commandos, diplomats, and scientists travel back to 1939. They try to prevent the Axis Powers from winning World War II. * 1986. Watchmen by Alan Moore, is set in an alternate United States that not only has costumed adventurers but also contains other alternate history elements including an American "victory" in the Vietnam War and Richard Nixon serving five terms as president. * 1987. Agent of Byzantium by Harry Turtledove Imperial Byzantine special agent Basil Argyros is sent on various missions in an alternate universe where Muhammad became a Christian saint. * 1987. Budspy by David Dvorkin, The assassination of Adolf Hitler by a group of conspirators leads to a Germany that dominates much of the world by the 1980s. * 1988. Alternities by Michael P. Kube-McDowell'sReview of Alternities * 1988. The Armor of Light by Melissa Scott and Lisa A. Barnett, in which Sir Philip Sidney and Christopher Marlowe have survived their historical deaths to battle witchcraft in the courts of Elizabeth I and James VI. * 1988. A Different Flesh by Harry Turtledove, the ancestors of the Native Americans never crossed into the New World, only Homo erectus. * 1988. Fire on the Mountain by Terry Bisson, John Brown succeeded in his raid on Harpers Ferry and touched off a slave rebellion in 1859 * 1988. Gray Victory by Robert Skimin, taking place in an alternate 1866 where the Confederacy won its independence and has placed Jeb Stuart on trial for losing the Battle of Gettysburg. * 1988. The New Dinosaurs: An Alternative Evolution by Dougal Dixon, a book chronicling the world had the dinosaurs not died out 65 million years ago but instead had kept the mammals in small rodent-like forms. 1990s * 1990. The Difference Engine by William Gibson and Bruce Sterling, Charles Babbage's Analytical Engine takes on the roles of modern computers a century early. * 1990. The World Next Door by Brad Ferguson, people from a world that experienced nuclear war in 1962 interacts with people from a world that did not. * 1990. A World of Difference by Harry Turtledove, the 4th planet of our solar system, named Minerva instead of Mars, is larger and contains intelligent alien life. * 1992. Fatherland by Robert Harris, set in the 1960s in a Germany which won World War II. * 1992. The Guns of the South by Harry Turtledove, the Confederate Army is supplied with AK-47s by early-21st century white supremacist South African time-travelers. * 1992. Konpeki no Kantai by Yoshio Aramaki. Japan becomes a stronger naval power thanks to Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto who appears several years in the past despite dying in World War II. Later adapted into an OVA series. * 1993. Anti-Ice by Stephen Baxter, explosive scientific discovery made in the 1850s advances technology. * 1993. Aztec Century by Christopher Evans, Cortez changed sides at the onset of the Conquistador era in the early sixteenth century, leading to the repulsion of Spanish invasion and occupation of Central America. * 1993. Down in the Bottomlands by Harry Turtledove, at the end of the Miocene period, the Mediterranean stays dry to the present day. * 1993. Elvissey by Jack Womack, a dystopian 2033 where a Machiavellian multinational corporation has plans for world domination. * 1995. 1901 by Robert Conroy, depicts a hypothetical war between Germany and the United States at the start of William McKinley's second term as President. * 1995. 1945 by Newt Gingrich and William R. Forstchen, Germans perfected long-range jet aircraft by the end of World War II and conducted successful raids in North America against the US nuclear program. * 1995. December 7, 1941: A Different Path by David L. Alley, Instead of bombing Pearl Harbor, the Japanese join Germany in attacking the Soviet Union. * 1995. The Two Georges by Harry Turtledove and Richard Dreyfuss, King George III of Great Britain and George Washington reached a settlement where the 13 Colonies remained within the British Empire with increased autonomy and virtually all of their grievances redressed. * 1996. Attentatet i Pålsjö skog by Hans Alfredson, Swedish communists blow up a German train passing through Sweden, killing Eva Braun who was on board. * 1996. Celestial Matters by Richard Garfinkle, the physics of this world and its surrounding cosmos are based on the physics of Aristotle and ancient Chinese Taoist alchemy. * 1996. Pastwatch: The Redemption of Christopher Columbus by Orson Scott Card, in which scientists from the future travel back to the 15th century to prevent the European colonization of the Americas. * 1996. Voyage by Stephen Baxter. The United States conducts a Mars landing in 1986 as a result of inspiration by John F. Kennedy, who survived the assassination attempt on him in 1963. * 1997. Back in the USSA by Eugene Byrne and Kim Newman, the United States experienced a communist revolution in 1917 and became a communist superpower, where Russia did not. * 1997. K is for Killing by Daniel Easterman, Charles Lindbergh is elected president rather than Franklin Delano Roosevelt and a fascist organization calling itself the Amero-Aryan Alliance is brought to power and turns the country into a police state, complete with slavery, concentration camps, and ghettos. * 1997. Making History by Stephen Fry, set in a parallel world in which Adolf Hitler was never conceived, let alone born. * 1999. Battle Royale by Koushun Takami. Japan is a police state that terrorizes the populace by forcing children to kill each other in something called "The Program." * 1999. Resurrection Day by Brendan DuBois, where the Cuban Missile Crisis ended in a brief nuclear exchange between the U.S. and Soviet Union that wiped out several cities and has led to America being under military rule. 2000s * 2000. Fox on the Rhine by Douglas Niles and Michael Dobson, Heinrich Himmler takes over as leader after Hitler is assassinated in 1944 and arranges a cease-fire with the Soviet Union to free German forces. He then appoints Erwin Rommel to command over the German forces in Western Europe. ** Fox at the Front (2003) - Taking place immediately after Fox on the Rhine, Rommel and George Patton work together to get the Allies to Berlin ahead of the Soviets. * 2001. After Dachau by Daniel Quinn, Germany wins World War II and eventually all non-whites are killed off. * 2001. The Children's War by J.N. Stroyar, in World War II Germany does not attack the Soviet Union and develops a nuclear weapons program. ** A Change of Regime (2004) * 2001. The Haunting of Alaizabel Cray by Chris Wooding, Victorian London is overrun by the wych-kin, demonic creatures that have rendered the city uninhabitable south of the river, and which stalk the streets after dark. * 2002. Ice by Shane Johnson, the Apollo 19 mission suffers a major system failure, forcing its crew to strike out on their own. * 2002. The Peshawar Lancers by S. M. Stirling, in 1878 a meteor shower devastates Europe and North America forcing the European empires to relocate their population to their colonies. * 2002. Ruled Britannia by Harry Turtledove, the Spanish Armada conquers England and forces Shakespeare to write a play about Philip II. At the same time he is secretly writing a play for the English underground resistance. * 2002. The Years of Rice and Salt by Kim Stanley Robinson, the Black Death of the 14th century kills 99% of the people in Europe and over the next seven centuries, India, China and the Islamic world come to dominate the planet. * 2003. Collaborator by Murray Davies, set in a Nazi occupied Great Britain centering around a former POW and life in occupied Britain. * 2003. Conquistador by S.M. Stirling, an inter-dimensional gateway is discovered in California, which gives access to an alternate Earth in which the empire of Alexander the Great flourishes, and where Europeans never discovered America. * 2003. In the Presence of Mine Enemies by Harry Turtledove, a family of secret Jews hide in Berlin two or three generations after a Nazi victory in World War II. * 2003. Roma Eterna by Robert Silverberg, the Red Sea did not part before Moses and as a result, the Roman Empire grew and prospered without the influence of Christianity. * 2004. Airborn by Kenneth Oppel, the airplane is never invented and instead airships are used for travel. * 2004. The Plot Against America by Philip Roth, Charles Lindbergh is elected President of the United States in 1940 and collaborates with Nazi Germany. * 2006. 1862 by Robert Conroy, depicts what might have happened if England had entered the American Civil War on the side of the Confederacy due to the RMS Trent incident. * 2006. Half Life by Shelley Jackson, the atomic bomb resulted in a genetic preponderance of conjoined twins, who eventually become a minority subculture. * 2007. 1945 by Robert Conroy, depicts what could have happened if the United States had to invade Japan in World War II despite using the atomic bomb. * 2007. Ice by Jacek Dukaj, the First World War never occurred and Poland is still under Russian rule. * 2007. Mainspring by Jay Lake, a young clockmaker's apprentice, who is visited by the Archangel Gabriel is told that he must take the Key Perilous and rewind the Mainspring of the Earth. * 2007. Russian Amerika by Stoney Compton, Alaska is still owned by Russia. * 2007. The Yiddish Policemen's Union by Michael Chabon, during World War II, a temporary Yiddish-speaking settlement for Jewish refugees was established in Alaska in 1941. * 2007. Macarthur's War by Douglas Niles and Michael Dobson. The US defeat in Midway forces Douglas MacArthur to take over the Allied command in the Pacific and later launch the invasion of Japan. Isoroku Yamamoto also serves as Japan's war minister. * 2008. The Execution Channel by Ken MacLeod, Al Gore is elected president in 2000 and the 9/11 attacks involved different targets. * 2008. The Man With the Iron Heart by Harry Turtledove, a German insurgency at the end of World War II. * 2008. Without Warning by John Birmingham, On the eve of the Iraq War in March 2003, an energy field appears in North America, wiping out all human and animal life within it. * 2009. 1942 by Robert Conroy, A third wave of airstrikes on Pearl Harbor forces the American fleet to abandon the base, opening up the Hawaiian islands to Japanese invasion. *2010. Red Inferno: 1945 by Robert Conroy, the Allied advance on Berlin causes a paranoid Stalin to attack the American troops, forcing the Allies and a semi-rehabilitated Germany to work together to fight off the Soviet threat. Novel series * 1632 series by Eric Flint, an entire modern West Virginia town is transported in time and space to Germany during the Thirty Years' War. ** 1632 (2000) ** 1633 (2002) ** 1634: The Galileo Affair (2004) ** ''1634: The Ram Rebellion (2006) ** 1635: The Cannon Law (2006) ** 1634: The Baltic War (2007) ** 1634: The Bavarian Crisis (2007) ** The Anaconda Project (2008-) ** 1635: The Dreeson Incident (2008) ** 1635: The Eastern Front (2010) ** 1636: Soldier of Bohemia (TBA) * The Age of Unreason by Gregory Keyes, alchemy really works thanks to Isaac Newton. ** Newton's Cannon (1998) ** A Calculus of Angels (1999) ** Empire of Unreason (2000) ** The Shadows of God (2001) * Anno Dracula series by Kim Newman, the heroes of Bram Stoker's novel Dracula fail to stop Count Dracula's conquest of Great Britain, resulting in a world where vampires are common and increasingly dominant in society. ** Anno Dracula (novel) (1992) ** The Bloody Red Baron (1995) ** Dracula Cha Cha Cha aka. Judgment of Tears (1998) ** Johnny Alucard (TBA) * Arabesk trilogy by Jon Courtenay Grimwood, Woodrow Wilson brokered an earlier peace to World War I so that it never expanded outside of the Balkans. ** Pashazade (2001) ** Effendi (2002) ** Felaheen (2003), * Axis of Time series by John Birmingham, an American-led UN Multinational Force arrives uptime from 2021 via a wormhole that was accidentally generated as a byproduct of a scientific experiment to the year 1942. **''Weapons of Choice'' (2004) **''Designated Targets'' (2005) **''Final Impact'' (2007) *The Belisarius series by David Drake and Eric Flint, opposing factions from the future influence early times through intermediaries for their own purposes: the 'good' side operating through the Byzantine general Belisarius and the 'evil' side operating through the Indian state of Malwa. ** An Oblique Approach (1998) ** In the Heart of Darkness (1998) ** Destiny's Shield (1999) ** Fortune's Stroke (2000) ** The Tide of Victory (2001) ** The Dance of Time (2006) * Insh'Allah series by Steven Barnes, shows an alternate world in which Carthage destroyed Rome, with Europe remaining tribal and an Islamic-dominated Africa colonizing the New World. **''Lion's Blood'' (2002) **''Zulu Heart'' (2003) * Civil War Series by Newt Gingrich and William R. Forstchen, Robert E. Lee wins the Battle of Gettysburg. ** Gettysburg: A Novel of the Civil War (2003) ** Grant Comes East (2004) ** Never Call Retreat: Lee and Grant: The Final Victory (2005) * Crosstime Traffic Series by Harry Turtledove, travel between parallel universes is possible. ** Gunpowder Empire (2003) - A world where the Roman Empire never fell and has technology equal to that of the age of Napoleon. ** Curious Notions (2004) - The Central Powers of WW1 won prior to American entry into the conflict and conquered the isolationist USA in the 1950s. ** In High Places (2006) - The Black Death was far more virulent across Europe, leading to a world dominated by Musiums. ** The Disunited States of America (2006) - The USA was unable to agree to a full constitution following victory in the War of Independence, leading to every state becoming a different country. ** The Gladiator (2007) - The Soviet Union was able to win the Cold War and remake the entire world in their image. ** The Valley-Westside War (2008) - Nuclear War in 1967 lead to the collapse of society. *''The Domination'' series by S.M. Stirling, the early entry of the Netherlands on the American side of the American Revolution, causes them to lose the Cape Colony to Britain, which renames it the Crown Colony of Drakia after Sir Francis Drake and settles Loyalists and British mercenaries there who absorb the Boers to set up a slavery-based empire called the Domination of the Draka. ** Marching Through Georgia (1988) ** Under the Yoke (1989) ** The Stone Dogs (1990) ** Drakon (1995) *''The Emberverse series'' by S. M. Stirling, an event called "The Change" in 1998 causes electricity, guns, explosives, internal combustion engines and steam power to stop working. ** Dies the Fire (2004) ** The Protector's War (2005) ** A Meeting at Corvallis (2006) ** The Sunrise Lands (2007) ** The Scourge of God (2008) ** The Sword of the Lady (2009) ** The High King of Montival (2010) ** The Blood of the Sun (TBA) ** The Given Sacrifice (TBA) * The Farthing series by Jo Walton, the United Kingdom made peace with Nazi Germany (against Winston Churchill's wishes). ** Farthing (2006) ** Ha'penny (2007) ** Half a Crown (2008) * Fireball Trilogy by John Christopher, two cousins are transported into an alternate history Earth through a mysterious fireball where the Roman Empire never fell. ** Fireball (1981) ** New Found Land (1983) ** Dragon Dance (1986) * Germanicus trilogy by Kirk Mitchell, Rome never fell, after Pontius Pilate pardons Joshua bar-Joseph (Christ), and the Romans win a decisive victory at Teutoberg Forest and Latinize Greater Germania. ** Procurator (1984) ** The New Barbarians (1986) ** Cry Republic (1989) * The Hammer and the Cross series by Harry Harrison, Vikings rebel against the harsh rule of the Catholic Church. ** The Hammer and the Cross (1993) ** One King's Way (1995) ** King and Emperor (1997) * Hannibal series by John Maddox Roberts, the Carthaginians won the Second Punic War against the Romans. **''Hannibal's Children'' (2002) **''The Seven Hills'' (2005) * Heirs of Alexandria series by Mercedes Lackey, Eric Flint and Dave Freer, set in a renaissance Europe where the Library of Alexandria was not destroyed by a Christian mob and the now sainted Hypatia of Alexandria and John Chrysostom shaped religious thought, significantly altering how the Church developed. ** The Shadow of the Lion (2002) ** This Rough Magic (2003) ** A Mankind Witch (2005) * Lord Darcy series bby Randall Garrett, a number of short stories and one novel (Too Many Magicians) based on the premise that King Richard I of England returned safely from France and that Roger Bacon had systematized the laws of magic. ** Too Many Magicians (1967) ** Murder and Magic (1979) ** Lord Darcy Investigates (1981) ** Ten Little Wizards (1988) ** A Study in Sorcery (1989) **''Lord Darcy'' (2002) * The Lords of Creation by S. M. Stirling, an ancient alien civilization makes Mars and Venus habitable and seeds them with Earth life. ** The Sky People (2006) ** In the Courts of the Crimson Kings (2008) * Nantucket series by S. M. Stirling, the island of Nantucket gets sent back in time to the Bronze Age circa 1250 BC. ** Island in the Sea of Time (1998) ** Against the Tide of Years (1999) ** On the Oceans of Eternity (2000) * A Nomad of the Time Streams trilogy by Michael Moorcock, a series of novels featuring a grown-up version of E. Nesbit's Oswald Bastable (from The Story of the Treasure Seekers and other books) who experiences a variety of alternate realities that have diverged from his own time-line. ** Warlord of the Air (1971) ** The Land Leviathan (1974) ** The Steel Tsar (1977) * North American Confederacy series by L. Neil Smith, One single word in the Declaration of Independence differs and the US becomes the North American Confederation, a libertarian society. **''The Probability Broach'' (1980) **''The Nagasaki Vector'' (1983) **''The Venus Belt'' (1980) **''Their Majestys' Bucketeers'' (1981) **''Tom Paine Maru'' (1984) **''The Gallatin Divergence'' (1985) **''Brightsuit MacBear'' (1988) **''Taflak Lysandra'' (1989) **''The American Zone'' (2001) * Operation Otherworld by Poul Anderson, the existence of God has been scientifically proven and magic has been harnessed for the practical needs of the adept by the degaussing of cold iron, while the United States is part of an alternate Second World War against the Islamic Khalifate, which has invaded the United States. **''Operation Chaos'' (1971) **''Operation Luna'' (2000) * Pacific War Series by Newt Gingrich and William R. Forstchen, alternate Pacific War. ** Pearl Harbor: A Novel of December 8th (2007) ** Days of Infamy (2008) * Romanitas Trilogy by Sophia McDougall, the Roman Empire survived to contemporary times. ** [[Romanitas (novel)|''Romanitas]]'' (2005) ** Rome Burning (2007) ** Volume 3 (2010) *''The Sky Crawlers'' series by Hiroshi Mori, follows the journeys and tribulations of a group of young fighter pilots involved in dogfight warfare, and is set during an alternate historical period. ** None But Air (2004) ** Down to Heaven (2005) ** Flutter into Life (2006) ** Cradle the Sky (2007) ** The Sky Crawlers (2001) ** Sky Eclipse (TBA) *The Southern Victory or Timeline-191 Series by Harry Turtledove, the South won the American Civil War in 1862 due to not losing the copy of Special Order 191, resulting in the USA and CSA continuing to exist and battling through this timeline's versions of the Franco-Prussian War, the First World War and the Second World War. **''How Few Remain'' (1997) **[[Great War (Harry Turtledove)|The Great War]] Trilogy ***''American Front'' (1998) ***''Walk in Hell'' (1999) ***''Breakthroughs'' (2000) **[[American Empire (Harry Turtledove)|The American Empire Trilogy]] ***''Blood and Iron'' (2001) ***''The Center Cannot Hold'' (2002) ***''The Victorious Opposition'' (2003) **[[Settling Accounts (Harry Turtledove)|The Settling Accounts]] Tetralogy ***''Return Engagement'' (2004) ***''Drive to the East'' (2005) ***''The Grapple'' (2006) ***''In at the Death'' (2007) * Stars and Stripes trilogy by Harry Harrison, Prince Albert dies prematurely and Britain becomes involved in the American Civil War. ** Stars and Stripes Forever (1998) ** Stars and Stripes in Peril (2000) ** Stars and Stripes Triumphant (2002) * The Tales of Alvin Maker by Orson Scott Card, a North America where people wield magic, or knacks, and the revolution was only partly successful. ** Seventh Son (1987) ** Red Prophet (1988) ** Prentice Alvin (1989) ** Alvin Journeyman (1995) ** Heartfire (1998) ** The Crystal City (2003) ** Master Alvin (TBA) * Temeraire series by Naomi Novik, the Napoleonic Wars are fought with an air force of dragons. **''His Majesty's Dragon'' (2006) **''Throne of Jade'' (2006) **''Black Powder War'' (2006) **''Empire of Ivory'' (2007) **''Victory of Eagles'' (2008) * Trail of Glory series by Eric Flint, Sam Houston was not injured at the beginning of the War of 1812, and substantially revises the history of the Trail of Tears. ** 1812: Rivers of War (2005) ** 1824: The Arkansas War (2006) *[[Tosev timeline|''Worldwar'' & Colonization Series]] by Harry Turtledove, aliens with a feudal caste system and 1990's style technology calling themselves the "Race" invade Earth in the middle of World War II, focing the Allied and Axis Forces to put aside their differences and battle this new threat. **''Worldwar'' Tetralogy ***''In the Balance'' (1994) ***''Tilting the Balance'' (1995) ***''Upsetting the Balance'' (1996) ***''Striking the Balance'' (1996) **''Colonization'' Trilogy ***''Second Contact'' (1999) ***''Down to Earth'' (2000) ***''Aftershocks'' (2001) **''Homeward Bound'' (2004) Anthologies * 1998. Alternate Generals edited by Harry Turtledove * 2009. Other Earths edited by Nick Gevers and Jay Lake. Short stories and novellas * 1934. Sidewise in Time by Murray Leinster, sections of the Earth's surface begin changing places with their counterparts in alternate timelines. * 1952. Sail On! Sail On! by Philip José Farmer, the Earth is flat and Aristotle's axiom that objects of different weights drop with different velocities is true. * 1960. Delenda Est by Poul Anderson, renegade time travelers meddle in the outcome of the Second Punic War, bringing about the premature deaths of Publius Cornelius Scipio and Scipio Africanus at the Battle of Ticinus in 218 BC, and thus creating a new timeline in which Hannibal destroys Rome in 210 BC. * 1987. The Forest of Time by Michael Flynn, the Thirteen Colonies, after getting independent of Britain, did not succeed in creating the United States but developed into separate and mutually hostile nation-states which often fight bitter wars with each other. * 1987. Thor Meets Captain America by David Brin, the Nazis are championed by the Norse Pantheon. * 1987. Why I Left Harry's All-Night Hamburgers by Lawrence Watt-Evans, a young man tells his story about growing up working at a greasy spoon diner to travelers from alternate versions of Earth. * 1988. The Last Article by Harry Turtledove, a Nazi invasion of India and the brutal reaction of the Germans to the nonviolent resistance and pacifism of Gandhi and his followers. * 1991. Red Reign by Kim Newman, the original short story that Anno Dracula is based on. * 1997. The Undiscovered by William Sanders, William Shakespeare lives among the Cherokee and tries to produce a version of Hamlet for them. * 1998. The Twelfth Album by Stephen Baxter, The Beatles don't split up and produce twelfth album called God. * 2000. A Colder War by Charles Stross, the follow-up expedition in Lovecraft's ''At the Mountains of Madness has occurred, and inexorably fuses the Cold War and Cthulhu Mythos. * 2000. Watching Trees Grow by Peter F. Hamilton, the Roman Empire never fell. * 2002. The Daimon by Harry Turtledove, Greek philosopher Socrates aids the Athenian general Alkibiades in defeating the Spartans. * 2002. Shikari in Galveston by S. M. Stirling, set in the same background as The Peshawar Lancers, but occurs several years earlier. * 2003. The Cuban Missile Crisis: Second Holocaust by Robert L. O'Connell, the 1962 Cuban missile crisis developed into war. * 2008. A Murder in Eddsford by S. M. Stirling, a murder mystery set in Post-Change Britain in The Emberverse series. * 2008. Something for Yew by S. M. Stirling, another Rutherston and Bramble mystery. * 2008. Beatle Rhett by Walter Rimler, The Beatles on another timeline Role-playing/board games * 1988. Sky Galleons of Mars, set in an alternate Victorian Era where the major nations of Earth are extending their colonial interests on Mars and Venus. * 1988. Space: 1889, set in an alternate Victorian Era where the major nations of Earth are extending their colonial interests on Mars and Venus. * 1993. Forgotten Futures, settings inspired by Victorian and Edwardian science fiction and fantasy. * 1998. Crimson Skies, the United States crumbles into many hostile nation-states following the effects of the Great War, Prohibition, and the Great Depression. * 1999. Brave New World, superhero game set in a fascist United States of America living in a perpetual state of martial law since the 1960s. * 1999. GURPS Alternate Earths * 1999. GURPS Alternate Earths II * 2002. Godlike: Superhero Roleplaying in a World on Fire, 1936-1946, set in an alternate history version of World War II where people known as Talents have developed unexplained powers. * 2005. GURPS Infinite Worlds Comics * 1986. Captain Confederacy by Will Shetterly and Vince Stone, a superhero is created for propaganda purposes in a world in which the Confederate States of America won their independence. * 1986. Watchmen by Alan Moore, the United States has costumed adventurers and the country is edging closer to a nuclear war with the Soviet Union. * 1991. Batman: Holy Terror by Alan Brennert, set in a world where Oliver Cromwell lived ten years longer than he should have, and America is a commonwealth nation run by a corrupt theocratic government. * 2001. Ministry of Space by Warren Ellis, soldiers and operatives of the United Kingdom reached the German rocket installations at Peenemünde ahead of the U.S. Army and the Soviets, and brought all the key personnel and technology to England. * 2002. Y: The Last Man by Brian K. Vaughan, something (speculated to be a plague) simultaneously kills every mammal possessing a Y chromosome - including embryos, fertilized eggs, and even sperm. * 2003. Arrowsmith by Kurt Busiek, the United States is actually the United States of Columbia, magic is real, and the First World War is fought with and by dragons, spells, vampires and all other kinds of magical weapons and beings. * 2003. Superman: Red Son by Mark Millar, Superman is raised in the Soviet Union, and his presence upsets the balance of the Cold War. * 2003. The Life Eaters by David Brin, comic based on Brin's novella Thor Meets Captain America. * 2003, Marvel: 1602 and its sequels set Marvel Comics' heroes and villains in the early 17th century due to an alternate Captain America of a alternate dystopian future was transported to the past that alter the time scape, which includes surviving dinosaurs that lives mostly in America. * 2004, Ex Machina by Brian K. Vaughan, is set in a world in which a superhero called the Great Machine becomes mayor of New York after intervening in the September 11 attacks — managing to save only the South Tower of the World Trade Center. * 2006. Roswell, Texas by L. Neil Smith and Rex F. May, Davy Crockett survived the Alamo and Santa Anna didn't, and in which an expanded Texas eventually became the "Federated States of Texas" rather than one of the United States. * 2008. Aetheric Mechanics by Warren Ellis, set in 1907, during a war in the air between Britain and Ruritania. * 2009. Grandville, by Bryan Talbot, set in a world in which France won the Napoleonic Wars. It also features elements of steampunk. * 2009. Storming Paradise, by Chuck Dixon, the first detonation of the atomic bomb at Trinity was exploded prematurely, killing prominent nuclear physicists such as Robert Oppenheimer. This forces the loss of reproducing the atomic bomb and having President Truman to initiate the bloody Allied invasion of Japan in Operation Downfall. Films * 1966. It Happened Here, Nazi Germany successfully invades and occupies the United Kingdom during World War II. * 1984. Red Dawn, the Soviet Union and the Communist nations of Latin America invade the United States starting World War III. * 1989. Back to the Future Part II, time travelling teenager arrives in an altered present. * 1994. Fatherland, a movie based on the 1992 novel. * 1995. White Man's Burden, in an alternate America where African Americans and Caucasian Americans have reversed cultural roles. * 1998. Six-String Samurai, Russia launched several nuclear warheads at the U.S. in 1957, reducing most of the United States to an inhospitable desert. * 1998. World War III, Soviet troops opened fire on demonstrators in Berlin in the fall of 1989 and precipitated a third World War. * 2001. The One, a superhuman criminal, once a member of the organization policing interdimensional travel, travels across alternate universes to kill his counterparts. * 2002. 2009 Lost Memories, the Korean peninsula is still a part of the Japanese empire. * 2002. Nothing So Strange, covers the assassination of Microsoft chairman Bill Gates on December 2, 1999. * 2004. C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America, a British documentary being broadcast on Confederate States of America network television. * 2004. The Last Dragon, dragons are real. * 2008. Southland Tales, An nuclear blast in Texas occurring on July 4, 2005 started the third world war. * 2009. Watchmen, film adaptation of the comic book of the same name. * 2009. District 9, aliens visit earth 28 years ago. * 2009. Inglourious Basterds '', a group of Jewish-American soldiers manage to assassinate Hitler. TV shows * 1963-2009 Doctor Who, has made extensive use of alternative history, especially (but not exclusively) since its relaunch in 2005. These include Inferno, Day of the Daleks, Pyramids of Mars (a brief glimpse of a dead Earth), Father's Day, Rise of the Cybermen. As well as Doomsday, and the two-parter Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead. It has also featured attempts to create alternate histories, particularly in the "Doctor-lite" episode of series four, Turn Left, where Donna Noble decides to not work at HC Clemments, and therefore never meets the Doctor. The result is a "what if" scenario starting from the series three Christmas Special The Runaway Bride, through Smith and Jones, Voyage of the Damned, and several other episodes of series four. * 1966-2005. Star Trek, has used the theme several times. Examples include: TOS- "City on the Edge of Forever" (alternate World War II outcome); Animated Series- "Yesteryear"; NG- "Yesterday's Enterprise". ''Enterprise- "Storm Front" where Nazis seized East Coast of America. Also, the universe of "Mirror, Mirror", while in the original episode was just implied to be a parallel universe, was in later episodes shown to be an alternate history. * 1978 An Englishman's Castle, a 3-part BBC mini-series focusing on Television Writer Peter Ingram on a world where Nazis won World War II (not to be confused with Philip K. Dick's The Man In The High Castle which has similar title and alternate historic settings). * 1985. Otherworld, a family is transported to an alternate Earth while exploring the Great Pyramid of Giza. * 1995-2000. Sliders, gang of scientists, musician, and others as travellers who "slide" between parallel worlds by use of a wormhole referred to as an "Einstein-Rosen-Podolsky bridge". First episode was Soviet-ruled America after Soviets seized Americas. Other episodes were many alternate Earths as British America, Ancient Egyptian-ruled America, Spanish America, Druids-controlling America, Atomic Bomb never exist, and others. * 1995. Spellbinder, in an alternate world where static electricity is used as a power source. * 1997. Spellbinder 2: Land of the Dragon Lord, sequel to original TV show. * 1997. Red Dwarf, the episode Tikka to Ride deals with a time line in which John F Kennedy was never assassinated. * 2004-2005. Zipang, a Japanese warship is sent back in time to World War II. * 2006. The Best Christmas Story Never (American Dad!), Martin Scorsese gives up drugs in 1970 leading to the Soviet Union conquering America. * 2006. Return of the King (The Boondocks), Martin Luther King, Jr. survives his assassination. *2006-2008. Heroes, The character, Peter Patrelli travels through time to attempt to alter future and past events and outcomes. Starting with the attempted assassination of his brother Nathan Patrelli because of his belief that Nathan will cause unwanted future results by his disclosure of his knowledge of super human powers and abilities. * 2006. Code Geass, in which the British Empire, called Britannia, is the primary world power in the world. * 2009. Family Guy, episode Road to the Multiverse one of the universes Brian and Stewie visit has the United States not dropping the atomic bomb on Hiroshima. Plays * 1946. Peace In Our Time by Noël Coward, Nazi Germany successfully invades Britain in World War II. * 2000. The Madagascar Plan by Brian Borowka. Nazi Germany resettles the Jews on Madagascar. *2001. The Adventures of Stoke Mandeville, Astronaut and Gentleman by Fraser Charlton and Nikolas Lloyd. British developed space travel during the reign of Queen Victoria. * 2006. Picasso's Closet by Ariel Dorfman. An alternate history of Picasso's life (and possibly death) in Paris during World War II. * 2007. Universal Robots by Mac Rogers. Robots take over Czechoslovakia just before World War II. Video games * 1996. Command & Conquer: Red Alert series, a series of computer real time strategy video games set in an alternate timeline, created when Albert Einstein travels back to the past and eliminates Adolf Hitler in an attempt to prevent World War II from taking place. This plan indirectly backfires and results in an unchecked Soviet invasion of Europe by Joseph Stalin in the 1950s. * 1997. Fallout (series), a series of role playing video games set in a post-apocalyptic United States where the world's timeline diverges after World War II, in which the cultural basis and technological aspects of the 1950s and the "World of Tomorrow" remains a part of everyday life. * 1999. Crimson Skies, PC game based on the original board game. * 2000. Gunparade March, in which an alien invasion occurs in 1945, before the end of World War II. The series lead to the creation of an anime series. * 2002. Iron Storm, set in a world where World War I lasts more than half a century. * 2003. Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge, video game sequel to PC game. * 2003. Enigma: Rising Tide, the British passenger ship ''Lusitania'' was not sunk by a German U-boat in the First World War. * 2006. Hearts of Iron II: Doomsday, contains a scenario involving Soviet forces attacking Allied forces in 1945, starting World War III. * 2006. Resistance: Fall of Man, set in 1951 Britain as human resistance forces attempt to drive out an alien species of unconfirmed origin called the Chimera. * 2007. War Front: Turning Point, set in an alternate version of World War 2 in which Adolf Hitler died during the early days of the war, and a more effective leadership arose to command Germany during the conflict. * 2007. World in Conflict, set in 1989 during the social, political, and economic collapse of the Soviet Union. However, the Soviet Union pursued a course of war to remain in power. * 2008. The Crossing, a parallel universe that has the Knights Templar seizing the French throne. * 2008. Turning Point: Fall of Liberty, it depicts the invasion of the United States by Nazi Germany during the 1950s. * 2009. Damnation, set in the early part of the twentieth century after the American Civil War has spanned over several decades, where steam engines replace combustion engines. See also * List of fictional British monarchs * List of fictional timelines * List of fictional universes * List of science fiction novels * Uchronia: The Alternate History List References External links *Uchronia lists over 2000 works of alternate history. *Library Thing: Alternate History lists books most often tabbed as alternate history. Category:Alternate history Category:Anime and manga lists Category:Comics-related lists Category:Lists of video games by theme or setting Category:Lists of films by genre Category:Lists of books by genre or type Category:Lists about role-playing games Category:Lists of television series *List ru:Список книг в жанре альтернативной истории